warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dirty Half Dozen
Synopsis As a bloodied man runs, he stumbles and asks why his men had to die. Ares appears and tells him that the man he is running from is right behind them. He charges at the man and hit him. The armor the man is wearing completely protects him and he slaughters the man who was running from him. He then takes off his helmet and tell Ares he loves the new armor. In a village a man is about to be beheaded for murder. At the last second, someone snares the weapon away from the executioner and frees the condemned man who then ride into the forest and meets Xena and Gabrielle. Xena tells him that she wants him to help her go up against Ares. Another man is being lead into a large prison holding and says they cannot proved he killed someone. Xena come up through the bottom tunnels and tells the man as well as another man and a women to come with her. The three men, the woman, Xena and Gabrielle all talk and Xena tells who everyone is. Xena then tells the rest that they are going after Ares. In a field, many men lay dead as the group walks through the battlefield. Just then, another army comes right at the group. Every weapon they hit them with quickly breaks. Realizing that all weapons against these men are useless, Xena resorts to moves instead of weapons. The armored men retreat. Xena tells the group that the metal is the metal of Hephaestus and Ares stole it. In a factory, many men are pouring the indestructible metal and making it into weapons. Agathon, their leader, tells Ares he is very happy and wants to take over the world as soon as possible. Ares tells him that he needs to pace himself because Xena is coming after him. Ares tells Agathon that he will not get involved when Xena comes. In some woods, Gabrielle tries to tell the new outlaw group of some things that need to be done. When they don't listen to her, Xena steps in. Xena then tells Gabrielle that she is to blame for the way they turned out. Xena and Gabrielle are playing 20 questions as they come back to the group. They find the group about to attack one another. She plays off of them and gets them to be too nervous to sleep around each other so she can get some sleep. The group of the three men and the one woman all stand in a circle, weapons pointed, all night long. When morning comes, they are still in their positions, only nodding off. When Gabrielle awakes she gets them to try to make peace. One of the men, Darnelle, makes a sexist comment to Gabrielle and the one murderous woman, Glaphyra, throws her knife at him, but he blocks it. Gabrielle then discovers that one of the other men, Monlik, is standing still. Xena wakes him up. She then tells them all to do some work to get things started. Glaphyra and Darnelle find many differences in each other when Xena sends the two of them off to purchase food. When everyone returns, Xena learns how hard it will be to break in to the factory. Monlik then opposes Xena and tells her he wants a big cut or he is out. Xena says he can go if he wants, and he throws a weapon at Xena and Gabrielle. Xena fights him and he manages to land on his own weapon, which kills him. The last three murderers talk at night alone, trying to see if they can take on Xena together. Xena interrupts them, knowing full well what they are up to, and they give her a story that they were talking about their chances of getting into the factory. She sends them off but stay behind, talking with no one around, telling Ares that she knows he is there. He appears and is surprised that she always knows when he is around. Ares then tells her what Agathon is doing and he then tells her that if she does give up, that Agathon will kill her and he will not step in this time. The next day at the factory, the group attack. Xena scales up the wall and breaks in as the rest create distractions and use their weapons to her Xena get in. When she gets in, she goes through a tunnel and is quickly spotted by a guard. She kills him with her chakram but quickly gets trapped in the tunnel as a gate closes on her exit. Darnelle and Walsim then appear and tell that Agathon offered them cash and they follow Agathon. In the dungeon at the factory, Walsim and Darnelle go to visit Glaphyra, Xena and Gabrielle in the cell. Glaphyra talks about how all men are evil and insults Gabrielle when she talks about her husband. She taunts her saying that she notices that he isn't there now and wondered how long it took for him to leave her. Gabrielle then tells Glaphyra that he was murdered and Xena tells her that it was by a woman's hand. Xena then tells Glaphyra how good Gabrielle is and how she has the power to make people want to be good themselves, and Glaphyra feels guilty about judging Gabrielle and tries to befriend her. In the heart of the factory Agathon is showing Darnelle and Walsim the weapons and metal and Darnelle then sneaks down to the dungeon where he gives Xena some of the metal, which she cuts the bars with. Xena then tells Glaphyra and Gabrielle that it was the plan the whole time to have Darnelle pretend to turn on them so they had a good was in. Back at the heart of the factory, Xena, Gabrielle, Darnelle and Glaphyra all charge in and start attacking the men making the weapons. When they are left along, Xena comes up with a plan to put all of the weapons in the fire pit to destroy them, then cover it as covering it will destroy the whole building. Right after they cover it, Agathon comes in. Ares follows quickly and tries to protect Agathon. Xena then tells Ares that is Agathon was his big guy that he shouldn't need Ares' protection. Agathon tries to deny that, but Ares lets them finish it out themselves. Agathon throws a weapon at Xena, and she throws her chakram at the weapon. The weapon of Agathon breaks and the pieces hit him, killing him, while Xena's chakram is intact. She quickly gets everyone out just as the whole place explodes. In a clearing by the woods, Darnelle and Glaphyra are talking with Xena and Gabrielle about changing their ways to do good. They then leave together. Xena then tells Gabrielle that she is what she is because of Gabrielle. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Roy Snow as Arthenian Captain * Charles Mesure as Darnelle * Katrina Hobbs as Glaphyra * Jon Brazier as Walsim * Stephen Ure as Monlik * Amron McCormack as Warrior #1 * Peter Ford as Villager #1 * Adam Schlooz as Guard #1 * Campbell Rousselle as Warrior #2 * Jonno Roberts as Agathon Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer No Convicts were reformed during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3